This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved single sided frame construction by mounting connector and protector blocks in close proximity to be readily available on a single side of the frame.
With the constant growth of subscribers in a given telephone office, the problems of accommodation of ever growing connector pairs is constant. The known art includes many forms of main frames adapted to provide high space utilization with maximum connector pair density, while still providing adequate accessibility for servicing. To obtain such advantages, it is customary to provide connector blocks in which availability of terminals is possible only by providing protector terminals on one side of the frame and connector terminals on the opposite side. It follows that a corridor must be provided to allow accessibility to each side of the frame. While it is, of course, possible to have a plurality of such frames disposed upon a plant floor in a mutually parallel relation, such arrangement precludes maximum space utilization possible by mounting frames against vertical walls or other areas where accessibility on one side only is possible. In the case of two sided frames, expansion in co-planar fashion is difficult because of the lack of troughs and passages for jumpering and the accompanying difficulty of tracing connections.